


Sail

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a works, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Inspired by Beside the Dancing Sea, this is an AU where Victor is a writer and Yuuri is a selkieA poem





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts), [MapleTreeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beside the Dancing Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204308) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood), [MapleTreeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/pseuds/MapleTreeway). 



> To Lily_winterwood and MapleTreeway,   
> I hope you will accept my humble offering as I love Beside the Dancing Sea so much.

I am not asking you to be my leader, since I used to decide wherever I might go in the middle of endless sea.  
I am not asking you to follow me, since I used to be a lone wanderer that keep diving as far as any trench.

Come with me, as my forever love  
Together we will sail our ship through any storm  
Roam to the corner of the earth by reading constellations  
I will show you how beautiful when wind caress your face, when the sun shining just at the top of your head, when the ocean sparks under the moonlight.

And if I need to answer the sea,  
Just for a while,  
Please stay and have a faith in me.  
Just a second,  
And you will see me coming back for you in a hurry from the horizon.


End file.
